


Morning Observations

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Morning Observations

Anita woke to the smell of fresh coffee and biscuits. Looking at the clock, she realized she'd had the equivalent of a full night's sleep. Donning her robe, she followed her nose to the kitchen and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

Denim clad legs and bare feet, which she assumed were Micah's stuck out from under the counter, and Nathanial stood over the sink, wearing nothing but a pair of almost threadbare jeans. They were obviously trying to fix the dripping tap she'd been complaining about but from the sound of their laughter she had to wonder how much success they were having.


End file.
